


Drunken Revelations

by Nadja_Lee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland Friendship, Alec Lightwood-centric, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Developing Relationship, Drinking, Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, Emotionally hurt Jace Wayland, F/M, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, Happy Ending, Healing, Heart-to-Heart, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, Past Child Abuse, Season/Series 02, Talk about childhood trauma, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: The young Shadowhunters, plus Simon, raid Magnus’ liquor cabinet. The evening turns serious when an innocent comment from Clary is misunderstood. (Or, everyone talks about their childhood traumas and there's plenty of comfort to go around).





	Drunken Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Underage drinking (if you are American – if you are European you should be fine), mentions of child abuse (ok, the whole story is more or less a talk about childhood trauma)  
Beta by Cynthia Russell with heartfelt thanks  
Set somewhere in the beginning of season 2 when Jace is living in Magnus’ loft. This also means at this time we don't know about Jace having Angel blood and we don't know that Jace and Clary are not really siblings.  
Also, in this story vampires can drink alcohol but don't get drunk from doing so.  
Finally, I don't write Spanish so if there are any mistakes in the Spanish just let me know (in a kind and mature way, thank you) and I will change it right away. Thanks much  
Read the tags!

**Drunken Revelations**

“Aha! I knew Magnus would have some whiskey around here somewhere,” Jace said with a triumphant voice when he emerged from the, probably very old and expensive, Chinese cupboard and showed a bottle of whiskey with flourish to the others.

The others, in this instance being Clary, Izzy, Simon and Alec. Clary, Izzy and Simon were sitting on the floor around the coffee table in the living room of Magnus’ loft. They had actually all started sitting on the sofa but that was a few hours ago when everyone had been significantly more sober. At this point no one remembered why they had all moved to the floor but now they just stayed there, various glasses with different liquors on the table as well as an almost unseemly amount of different types of chips and other snacks. Clary had went shopping and had gone with the quite correct assumption, that no one would remember to get anything else eatable for their little get-together than whatever she had gotten.

“Jace!” Alec was next to him and tried unsuccessfully to grab the whiskey out of his hands. “You can’t take that.”

Jace smirked at him as they both got back to the table.

“Why not?” Jace asked, sitting down as far away from Clary as he could.

Not wanting to sit next to Simon he ended next to Izzy and gave Alec a desperate look, indicating the space between him and Simon. Alec rolled his eyes but sat down between Jace and Simon. Jace’s warm smile meant Alec had problems not smiling back – Jace had always had that effect on him. Like sunlight in darkness, a hurricane in a desert.

Alec looked at the bottle as Jace placed it on the table, eying it carefully. “It looks…special.”

He didn’t know much about alcohol but enough to tell that the elegant writing, dust on the bottle, curves and care of the glasswork….that meant quality and quality meant expensive.

“Magnus wouldn’t leave it around if he didn’t want me to find it,” Jace said with drunken logic and a winning smile.

“Jace…” Alec said with something between warning and pleading in his voice.

Jace had moved in to Magnus’ loft almost 2 weeks ago and was enjoying his new free lifestyle to the fullest – booze, women, partying…it frankly made it difficult for Alec to focus at times when sudden noises would interrupt a romantic moment he was sharing with Magnus. However, he loved his parabatai – telling him to move out had never even crossed his mind and Magnus would always welcome anyone who mattered to Alec. Tonight was another sign of that; Jace had come home just as Magnus had opened the door to leave for a meeting with Raphael and his vampire clan. Alec had thought maybe he and Jace could train together or something but instead he had brought along Izzy and Clary who in turn had brought along Simon – something which was greatly annoying to Jace. Magnus had welcomed them all and asked them to ‘feel at home’ before he had blown a kiss to Alec who had blushed at the gesture. Alec had suggested they trained together which had quickly been voted down. Then he had suggested a movie but they couldn’t agree on any. Jace had then said they should get some supplies while Izzy had looked into finding some music. Before Alec had been able to stop it there had been music, snacks and lots and lots of drinks. However, as he slowly drank more and more himself – he had carefully chosen to stick to wine throughout the evening – he had slowly begun to unwind a little bit. The conversation had been light and Alec had mostly just been listening to everyone talk about adventures and escapades they had had with a growing feeling of peace and belonging. Well, until Jace had started raiding Magnus’ liquor cabinets which Alec had unsuccessfully tried to stop. The rum and vodka was already on the table, half emptied, before Jace had decided what this evening really needed was whiskey.

  
“Ah….Stop being so boring,” Jace said to Alec, forcing his thoughts back to the present. There was a warm smile on his face that took the sting out of the words.

Looking from Jace to the others Alec could see he was clearly outnumbered as everyone in their drunkenness seemed to agree with Jace that whiskey was what the evening needed.

Alec sighed, giving in. “Fine.” He would just have to find a way to replace it.

Jace had already opened the bottle and was pouring it into his glass. Alec grimaced, imagining how Magnus would be horrified if he had seen Jace pouring his expensive whiskey into a cocktail glass that even had a small amount of liquid still left in the bottom…likely vodka. Jace sniffed the whiskey and then tasted it.

“This is the best whiskey I have ever had,” Jace proclaimed with a contented sigh and a hint of awe.

“Obviously; it’s likely a million years old,” Alec mumbled darkly but couldn’t help but smile – he had always had problems saying no to his parabatai if it meant his happiness and right now Alec could feel that Jace was finally, for the first time in a while, feeling calmer, happier…also quite drunk which was making Alec feel quite light-headed even though he had only had like two, ok three…okay a few glasses of wine.

Jace studied the bottle, turning it in his hand. The writing was jumping up and down so he squinted his eyes together to read the label. “Nope…just 50 years old.”

“I told you **not** to take stuff from that cupboard; it’s probably really expensive,” Alec reminded him, with just a hint of annoyance which quickly faded in the light of the drunken happiness even he himself was starting to feel.

He would just have to find a way to repay his boyfriend for this…somehow. A little difficult when he didn’t have an money and expensing the Clave for a 50 year old bottle of whiskey would likely not go over well.

Jace was about to answer when he was cut off.

“Anyway, back to my story,” Clary insisted with a bright smile, reminding Alec that before Jace’s desire to find whiskey Clary had been in the middle of a story about something or another.

To be honest he hadn’t really been paying attention but it had been nice to just sit together with everyone…despite Simon’s constant talking and Clary’s annoying…cheerfulness. Drinking made her seem even more cheerful than Alec normally found her which made him find her more annoying…well, if he had to admit it then it made her cute, more innocent and youthful, but Alec would rather die than admit that to anyone, in particular her. So instead Alec rolled his eyes at her and put a fake annoyed look on his face but as she continued talking a smile couldn’t help but tuck at his lips. She was annoying…but in the way a lost puppy who won’t stop following you is annoying, you know?

“So I came back home, it was like 4 and I had missed my curfew by like hours and when I turned on the light there was Luke, sitting in a chair in the living room,” Clary said.

Everyone looked at Clary as she spoke, Simon with a smile on his lips, knowing the story, Izzy with interest, Jace had a growing concerned expression as he nursed his drink and as she finished her sentence Alec looked increasingly…worried, his hand around his wine glass going from relaxed to tight. Clary was a bit puzzled by this; normally people found her funny when drunk and her stories were hilarious, in particularly this one. _Ok, better get to the good part._

“So when I came closer Luke stood up and was all like ‘Where do you think you have been, young lady’?” she giggled, remembering his tone, the worry and concern in it.

“God, he was so pissed,” Clary said with a smile as she took a sip of her rum and coke.

“Clary…you don’t have to explain,” Jace said softly, kindly, concern and sympathy in his eyes as he touched her hand in a supporting manner before quickly drawing back, unsure what to do with himself.

Clary looked confused at him.

“I knew I didn’t like him!” Alec mumbled darkly under his breath before taking another sip of his wine.

Clary was an annoying brat who had unrooted Alec's life but he loved her like a baby sister and anyone who harmed her would be killed…instantly and painfully.

“Ah…what?” Clary asked surprised, not getting the joke because surely there was a joke here she was missing.

Clary took a handful of chips and started eating them, looking at her new friends. Izzy had a closed expression she couldn’t decipher while Jace looked pained, sympathetic and Alec just looked…increasingly angry. She was vaguely amused that when sober it was the other way around; Jace would get angry and Alec would be the calm one.

“Ok…I was kinda falling for the whole ‘concerned dad’ thing but I still knew it!” Alec clarified with the clear logic only alcohol can bring.

“Alec….he **is** a concerned dad,” Simon said, frowning, not understanding the turn this conversation had taken.

Clary’s drunken stories were the best…well, to be honest he thought anything she did or said was like the second coming so….but despite that he was certain it was true (this time)…this really was a funny story. He had had quite a lot of alcohol but it didn’t do anything for him so he could make an unimpaired judgement (unimpaired by alcohol at least). As he couldn’t eat the snacks he had also brought some blood with him but he didn’t drink it in front of the others; feeling very self-conscious about that aspect of his new (un)life.

“Right,” Jace mumbled darkly, nodding.

Jace locked eyes with Alec in shared understanding. “We could kick his ass together, parabatai.” He reached out a hand like for a handshake and Alec took it, their hands holding around each other’s wrists.

“Anytime.”

“Hey!” Clary protested as Jace and Alec released each other’s wrists and each took another sip of their respective drinks.

“No one is kicking Luke’s ass! I mean…what the fuck!” Clary was torn between anger, disbelief and still thinking maybe this was all a weird Shadowhunter joke.

Jace and Alec shared a meaningful look that just annoyed Clary more. Jace gave a ‘go on’ nod of his head and briefly touched Alec’s arm in support.

“Clary, I know it can be hard but….” Alec bit his lower lip nervously, his eyes going to the wine glass in his hand. “I know what it’s like.” His voice was soft, hoarse.

“What what’s like?” Annoyance and confusion was in her voice and her eyes were moving from Jace to Alec with increasing confusion and annoyance.

“Never being good enough,” Alec mumbled, blushing slightly, looking at his wine with an intensity as if it would attack him at any moment.

“Alec…no,” Izzy started, softly, sympathetic, but Alec shook his head at her but still gave her a reassuring smile.

“Alec…stop, okay, buddy? You’re good enough. You always were,” Jace reassured him, giving his arm a squeeze. Alec firmly but gently drew back from his touch but smiled a little in thanks for the words.

“Jace, don’t. I want to explain,” Alec said as he took a depth breath and another sip of his wine. Either the wine was getting better and better or he was getting increasingly more drunk. Maybe both.

“My whole life my parents told me I wasn’t good enough. They told me…with words and with…” He made a hand gesture, his cheeks warm, his voice soft, his eyes lowered to the floor. He wanted, needed, to explain so that Clary would feel better but knowing he did it for her didn’t make it easier to talk about something he had never talked about before.

When Alec’s voice died out and he just kept looking down, his whole body language looked fragile and defeated Clary got a very bad taste in her month. She locked eyes with Simon and saw shared horror reflected there.

“They beat you?!” Clary asked horrified.

Alec looked at her, unsure what to make of her shocked tone and expression. Weren’t they talking about the same shared experiences here?

“I deserved it. I failed. When I fail I deserve to be punished.” His voice was certain; he had known this to be true since birth. He had never believed otherwise.

“Oh, Alec!” Clary said with such sadness and sympathy in her voice it was almost a tangible thing in the room. She reached out to touch his arm but he pulled away, looking at her with wide, unsure and slightly…frightened eyes.

“I am so sorry for…” She wanted to say ‘what happened to you’ but doubted it was welcome so instead she said, “how I acted when we first met.” She winced at the memory. “I was such a brat.”

He smiled a little at her then and the sight made her smile back. “True but then so was I.”

“So…is this normal? Shadowhunters beating their kids?” Simon asked in disbelief, straightforward and stepping right into it as always.

Jace was puzzled by the big deal Simon and Clary were making over this; he would have died to protect Alec from harm but he knew well that it was the right of a parent to discipline their child as they saw fit, no matter how old the child in question was. Nothing could be done about it.

Jace shrugged in answer to Simon’s question.

“It’s not uncommon – in particular among the elite. Perfection is expected.” The words brought dark memories which made Jace finish his drink and pour himself another.

“Did Alec's parents beat you too?” Clary asked softly, pained, as she looked at Jace. She wasn’t sure she could handle much more, already knowing his dad had killed his pet and had in general manipulated him emotionally in such a horrible way.

“Jace? No,” Alec shook his head to reassure her. Maybe it was the wine that made him more sensitive than normal but he didn’t want her to be in pain, even emotional pain.

“My parents loved him from the moment he came to live with us. He was and is the favorite child.” Alec said it matter of fact; there was no jealousy in his voice, no dark emotions at all. It was just how it was, how it had always been.

Jace gave Alec a sympathetic look before he replied, “Alec is right. The Lightwoods never did anything but praise me.”

“But your dad…our dad…Valentine,” she made a face; it was still so new and complicated.

Jace looked more pained by being reminded of his association to Valentine and the fact that the woman he secretly still loved was in fact his sister. He took a deep calming breath.

“It wasn’t like what they did to Alec. My dad demanded perfection too but…” He shrugged. “I have always been faster, stronger…”

He had never really thought why but he knew that he in general had a strength that surpassed any and all Shadowhunters he had ever met.

“It meant I could deliver what he demanded most of the time. His worst punishments were psychological…like when he killed my falcon.” His voice was soft, pained, as he remembered losing his beloved pet all for his dad to be able to prove to him that love was weakness.

“Bastard!” Clary swore hotly, illogically wishing she could go back in time and shield Jace from the pain Valentine had brought him.

Alec placed a supportive hand on Jace’s arm. “He broke your fingers too….and healed them and did it all over again.” He said softly.

He wasn’t sure why he told everyone this but a part of him wanted his pain, the admittance of what he saw as weakness, to be shared. He knew it was selfish but he didn’t want to suffer alone.  
Jace gave Alec’s hand a calming squeeze, feeling his love and support through their parabatai bond before Alec withdrew his hand. He nodded to what Alec had said.

“When I played piano; yeah. But hey…” He smiled, trying to lighten the mood and escape a topic he didn’t want to discuss. “Luckily I played piano a lot less than you practiced the bow.”

“What? Alec’s dad broke his fingers if he missed?!” Clary guessed, feeling sick at the thought. Alec was amazing with his bow but knowing it had come at such a painful price was almost too much to bear.

Jace nodded but before he could say anything Izzy said with a grim expression, anger and sympathy in her eyes. “His arm one time too."

“God, this is so fucked up!” Clary said, feeling almost physically ill at hearing this.

What kind of world had she entered? She had only focused on the amazing things she had seen, what people could do, what she could do. She hadn’t stopped to think about what it would be like to grow up training to be a soldier from birth and going into battle for the first time before hitting puberty – at a time where Mundane kids were not even allowed to stay home alone.

“What about you, Izzy?” Simon asked worried, looking over at the beautiful Shadowhunter he had quickly come to admire.

Izzy shook her head. “My mum was sometimes disappointed in me for my Downworlder affairs but since we both knew it wasn’t serious it wasn’t that bad. My dad loved me; showered me with affection and gifts.” She paused, a hint of embarrassment in her face and eyes. “I was a spoiled princess to be honest.”

“Thank God for that! I don’t think I could have handled if…” Clary gave Izzy a big hug, tears in the corner of her eyes.

“Yes…good,” Simon mumbled, looking away quickly, drinking a glass of vodka in one go, still a little disappointed it didn’t do anything for him. He was surprised at how worried he had been that Izzy might had experienced something bad; he barely knew her after all.

Izzy looked at Simon over Clary’s head, holding her friend tight, surprise in her eyes as she looked at the vampire. _Maybe he wasn’t a complete loss... _

“Why are you so surprised at all this?” Alec asked when Izzy and Clary drew apart, puzzled. “

I mean wasn’t your story about…I mean…didn’t Luke…you know…” he gave a hand gesture, looking down, his voice soft and uncertain, not sure how to put it, not wanting to push her. To occupy his hands and try and still his thoughts he took a sip of the wine.

Clary’s eyes widened as she understood what Alec had meant. “Beat me? God no! Never!” She shook her head to empathize her point.

“Thank the Angel,” Jace said in relief, breathing easier now.

“He never touched you?” Alec asked, wanting, needing to confirm that. His voice was still doubtful as if he wasn’t sure she was being truthful.

“No! God, no!” At the disbelieving looks from Alec and Jace she added, “Look, neither my mum nor Luke ever hurt me. They barely yelled at me. They supported me, encouraged my art…they were great parents.” She ended her statement lamely, feeling weird and a little out of place at admitting her parents had been great when apparently it was common among Shadowhunters that that wasn’t the case. Well, at last male Shadowhunters, she reminded herself with an air of relief when she looked at Izzy.

“That sounds…nice,” Alec mumbled longingly.

He couldn’t imagine what that would be like. However, as Clary was a girl Alec quickly put her in the same category as Izzy and thus the world now again made sense. Clary wasn’t talking about a common case, he told himself, her case was unique and was partly because she was a favorite daughter like Izzy. That fitted his worldview.

“How about you?” Alec asked of Simon, fascinated by the picture of Mundane upbringing Clary was painting despite himself. Longing for things he could never have was a waste of time but then again…he had gotten Magnus, something he had thought would have been impossible.

“What about?” Simon asked, confused. Then realization hit him. “Oh, confession time. Nope,” he shook his head to emphasize his words, “Nothing really bad. My dad left us when I was little – I don’t remember him. So that was tough but my mum was great – maybe worrying a little too much…”

“Are all Mundanes this…sickly sweet?” Alec asked sarcastically, interrupting Simon, the heat in his voice hiding his deep longing for such a childhood.

“No, no.” Clary paused, thoughtful, and took another sip of her rum and coke. “There are parents who would do what you describe and abuse their kids mentally and physically…sometimes even sexually.” At their shocked expressions she was happy to see at least that didn’t seem to have been a part of the accepted horrors of Shadowhunter childhood…well, at this point that was good to confirm because she would have believed almost anything after hearing how severe punishments were seen as acceptable. “But there’s help. The police and shrinks and...”

“What’s that?” Izzy asked inquisitively, interrupting Clary.

“Well, it’s illegal so there’s that,” Simon replied.

“To punish your own child?” Alec asked disbelieving.

“In an abusive way, yes,” Clary said in a strong voice.

“What’s abusive then?” Alec asked curiously.

No one he had ever met had talked about abuse…abuse could be if you abused your power or you could abuse a spouse or a pet but even such cases were rarely made public as most houses cleaned their own messes instead of risking damaging their family name.

“Well, what Jace and you has been through; that’s abuse,” Clary said frankly, sympathetically.

“They weren’t always like that,” Alec said softly, weirdly still feeling a need to defend his parents.

“It doesn’t matter how often or how rarely it happened, if it happened it’s abuse and frankly abusers are never abusive all the time. That’s what makes it so difficult. It doesn’t make it right,” Clary explained, trying to catch Alec and Jace’s eyes but both men seemed fascinated with their drinks.

“What happens in the Mundane world then?” Alec asked, intrigued despite himself. _Maybe Mundanes had a few things going for them. Not much mind you but maybe something…_

“Well, the kids get removed and given to other family members or if there isn’t any then they become a ward of the state,” Clary explained.

Jace made a face. “That would be dishonoring for the family to be sure.”

Alec and Izzy nodded at his words and all three of them looked like that idea meant anything else was unimportant.

“Well, we don’t really consider such matters anymore,” Clary clarified.

“Why not?” Jace asked, puzzled.

Clary had to think for a moment to answer that, certain that there was a much more scientific explanation, involving complex socio-political and historical changes, than what her drunk mind came up with, “Well, first of all many people share the same last name so it’s not like you are related to them all.”

Simon nodded in agreement to Clary’s words, always supportive. “Like my last name or Raphael’s for that matter… They are both quite common and we are not related to like…I don’t know, like 99% of the people with that last name.”

“What happens to the kids? If they are removed I mean?” Izzy asked concerned.

Clary had to think of movies, books and stories she had heard to answer that, as she had no other experiences to go from. “Well…I won’t say they have it easy. It’s a hard start on life. But with therapy many of them get an education, get good jobs, recover and make their own family and friends.”

“Therapy? Is that like training?” Alec asked, intrigued.

Clary shook her head with a small smile; everything with Shadowhunters seemed training related. “No. it’s like counseling.” At the blank looks from the Shadowhunters she fought for a way to explain something which were clearly so foreign to them. She settled with saying, “It is actually not that dissimilar to what we are doing here, now.” She gave a small hand gesture at them all, sitting around the table.

“What do you mean? You drink and talk?” Jace asked and then gave a smile. “I think I like this therapy thing.”

Clary couldn’t help but give a small laugh at that. “Well, not the drinking part but you talk. Talk about what happened, how it felt.”

“And that….helps?” Alec asked softly, looking at the wine glass in his hands before looking back at her. He had always avoided talking about things. Saying ‘I’m fine’ had become his standard response to anything and in particular when he was anything **except** fine.

Clary nodded. “Yes.”

“Oh,” Alec looked down again. “Why?” he asked curiously before he took another sip of his wine.

“Maybe for the same reason you are happier now you are with Magnus and less frigin’ repressed,” Izzy suggested with an eye roll but her tone was warm as she fought to lighten the mood.

Alec smiled at his sister before asking, “Anyway, who’s for more drinks?”

Alec stood up, needing some air, some distance. He wasn’t used to exposing himself like this and he felt both relieved and uncomfortable.

“Me!” Izzy said with a smile, louder than needed and raised her hand.

“Here,” Jace agreed.

“I could do with another,” Clary told him, giving him a grateful smile for the offer.

“Ok,” Alec said and went to the kitchen to see what alcohol they hadn’t raided yet. He was trying to find something a little less fancy, difficult when in Magnus’ loft, opening cupboards, when Clary joined him in the kitchen. He instantly stiffened a little. He let few people into his inner circle and she was only just there at the outer layer of it.

“Alec,” she said softly with a smile.

“I will be right there. I found a rum I think you will like – it smells horribly sweet,” he said while still looking into a cupboard and not at her.

“Alec…” she touched his arm and he turned his attention to her. “I really am sorry,” she said honesty.

“OK.” Her gaze made him feel embarrassed so he looked away.

“You know…it takes a very strong man to do what you do, to have reached where you are,” she said softly, warmth in her voice and eyes.

“What do you mean?” He asked puzzled, looking questioning at her.

“Well, for one thing you love Jace,” she said with a hand gesture as if this was the most obvious fact in the world.

“I…” he blushed, thinking back on his one-sided crush.

“I know…I didn’t mean it like that. I meant as your brother, parabatai,” she quickly clarified.

“Of course,” he quickly agreed, relieved they weren’t having **that** conversation.

“Yet as soon as he entered your home he was lavished with all the love and affection which should rightfully have been yours. Most wouldn’t have loved him for that – they would have hated him for it.”

Alec blinked at her, confused. “But Jace deserved all that and more. He was, and is, better than me. At everything,” Alec said frankly, puzzled at why she would say that.

Clary smiled a little. “He is pretty great but he isn’t better than you at everything.”

“Oh,” he didn’t know what to say to that. Clearly Clary was more drunk than he had thought

“Your archery is better,” she said but then felt bad saying it now she knew what measures had been used to make him so good.

“Because he hasn’t bothered to learn,” Alec insisted though her compliment secretly warmed him. He had gotten so few compliments growing up that he was starved for them now.

“No, because you do it better than him,” she took a depth breath, seeing she wasn’t reaching him at all. “You are also, **now**,” she said with a meaningful smile, “more in touch with yourself and your feelings. Jace has learned that love is weakness. It’s a hard lesson to unlearn. Despite everything you have been through…I think you have always craved love, seen it as the solution and salvation to everything.”

“Hmm…you are quite poetic at times, little girl,” Alec said with a lump in his throat, trying to lighten the mood. “Sure you’re an artist and not a poet?”

Clary laughed and despite himself Alec found himself smiling back; her laugh was annoyingly contagious and that was the only reason he laughed he told himself though he knew in his heart that Clary had just moved closer into the small circle of people he cared for.

“My name’s still not little girl, ” she said, still smiling. “Here, I’ll take this out,” she took some of the bottles of various alcohol he had found in the cupboards and put on the kitchen counter, giving him a sisterly pat on the cheek as she did so before she went back to the living room.

Alec looked after her for a moment, still surprised and puzzled by her compliments. He couldn’t believe them but they had still warmed his heart.

Alec was trying to find the corkscrew to open the red wine he had found, looking around the kitchen drawers for the second time when Jace entered.

“Are we moving the party to the kitchen or are you coming?” Jace asked with a wink and a smile.

“Coming. I just can’t find the corkscrew,” Alec replied, irritated with himself.

Jace quickly went back to the living room and returned immediately with the corkscrew. “Here,” he said and handled it over with a sheepish look, making Alec roll his eyes at him.

“You know…I do understand why you took to her so quickly now,” Alec said, looking at the wine as if he was taking it as a personal insult that it was so difficult to open.

He briefly looked up and saw Jace’s proud smirk which made him add, “A little. She’s still annoying as Hell.”

“Yeah, well…You can be pretty annoying too,” Jace said fondly, placing his hands on the kitchen counter as he watched Alec struggle with the wine with a growing grin at his troubles that made Alec give him a dark look.

“Hey! If it wasn’t for me you would never have gotten past the age of 15 with all the trouble you got into,” Alec teased him.

Jace’s expression got serious, teasing forgotten.” True. I still can’t understand why you always covered for my shenanigans with your parents.”

Alec shrugged nonchalant. “They thought I was useless as it was; no need for you get mixed up with that.” There was no self-pity in his words, just stating what he considered a fact.

Jace felt his anger flare and snapped, annoyed at Alec’s acceptance of being treated so badly.

“You shouldn’t have become their physical and verbal punching bag!”

“Jace!” Alec hissed, between a plea and a warning, looking from him towards the living room, blushing in embarrassment at his words.

“Sorry, it’s just…” Jace ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “I could have handled it.”

Alec gave him a reassuring look, nodding at his words. “I know.”

Jace gave him a small smile. “You really need to stop protecting everyone. “

“You protect people,” Alec pointed out, giving a small smile of victory as he finally managed to pull the cork from the red wine bottle he had been fighting.

Jace shook his head. “No, I fight things. I am a soldier. Not a protector. That’s you.”

Without asking Alec took two wine glasses out of the cupboard and poured them each a glass of red wine. He handled one to Jace. They both took a sip. “What do you think?”

“Not bad actually,” Jace said after having tasted it.

“You hate it,” Alec said matter of fact with a smile. Jace’s voice and expression had been neutral but Alec knew him better than that.

“No,” Jace denied but then smiled back. An Alec smile was a rare gift and one would have to be a cold-hearted son of a bitch to not smile back. “A little,” he admitted but still took another sip; alcohol was alcohol after all.

“You know…” Alec began softly, looking down at his wine before looking at him again. “One of the best days of my childhood was when you came to live with us.”

“Naturally,” Jace said with a smirk and a wink and Alec laughed. Jace had never lacked confidence, it was one of the things Alec had originally found so appealing about him.

“Idiot.”

“Jerk.”

“Well, I am only saying this because I am drunk and if you repeat it tomorrow I will say I never said it but one of the best days of my life was when I became your parabatai,” Jace said heartfelt.

Alec swallowed, amazed Jace had been able to admit this, alcohol not withstanding. Jace had always been better with actions than words.

“Really? Why? I kinda thought you only did it for me…becoming my parabatai I mean.” Alec had long thought it had been Jace’s way of protecting him; if he were parabatai to the best warrior this generation of Shadowhunters had to offer, then he was less of a target for anyone who would, could and wanted to hurt him in any way.

“Nah,” Jace shook his head, smiling softly, “I am not that selfless. That’s your deal, remember?”

Alec blushed at the compliment. “Then why?” He asked, perplexed.

Jace looked uncomfortable and for a moment Alec thought he wouldn’t answer but then he said, “I feel calm around you. I used to always feel so uprooted, angry…tense. Like a weapon about to be used. But you….You…I don’t know. You ground me or something. I am better when I feel your presence through our bond,” Jace looked away, embarrassed, and took a big gulp of wine.

“I don’t know what I’m saying,” Jace mumbled, blushing slightly.

“No, it’s fine,” Alec put a hand on his arm, pleased and happy at hearing those words and making sure he sent those feelings through their bond back to Jace.

“I feel stronger when I feel you through our bond,” Alec admitted.

Jace looked him in the eyes and put a hand over the one Alec had on his arm. “I am sorry I always took you for granted, that I just assumed you would do whatever I wanted.” He paused. “I was such an ass to you when Clary showed up.”

Alec shrugged and gave a small smile.

“Yes you were but you are my brother and I still love you,” Alec said matter of fact.

Jace gave him a grateful smile. “Parabatai,” the one word was as close as he could come to saying those words back to him. _Parabatai, brother, friend, other half of my soul._

“By the Angel – we are turning into right saps!” Jace proclaimed, breaking the mood and Alec pulled his hand back.

“We are quite drunk,” Alec reassured him, giving him an easy way out, a way to have been able to be this open with his feelings without feeling embarrassed about it and Jace gratefully took it.

“Yes, we certainly are,” Jace agreed with a nod and a smile. “Let’s join the others.”

Jace picked up the red wine bottle and his glass, Alec following him with his own glass.

They walked back to the living room and easily slipped into the conversation, which was now filled with laughter and funny stories about Clary’s first time drinking at a friend’s house when she was younger and Izzy’s escapades at Downworld raves. Alec mostly just listened, smiling, drinking his wine and occasionally adding a sarcastic comment, his dry wit earning him laughter from his friends. Sitting here, together, Alec felt at peace, safe and home. Only one thing was missing…

“So….I see my apartment has become Grand Central Station,” Magnus said when he entered the living room and with amusement saw the drunken youths sitting on the floor.

Behind him Raphael stiffened, unsure what to do. Magnus had invited him back home for a nightcap but he hadn’t known there would be other people. He didn’t do so well with other people…

“Magnus! You’re home!” Alec jumped to his feet, a bit ungracefully due to the alcohol but his enthusiasm more than made up for it, and threw himself at his boyfriend, a drunken smile on his face, love shining bright in his eyes. Magnus easily caught him in a warm and tight embrace.

“I am indeed, darling,” Magnus said softly, lovingly, as he cupped Alec’s face before giving him a long kiss, his hands around his waist, holding him close. As the kiss deepened his hands travelled down his back to cup Alec’s ass gently before Jace loudly cleared his voice.

“Guys, seriously?” Jace complained and made a face.

Magnus pulled away but kept an arm around Alec’s waist as they both turned to face the group. Alec was blushing now, hiding his face by Magnus’ neck, remembering that besides that very first kiss they had shared in front of everyone, he had actually never kissed Magnus before in front of other people and in particular not in front of his friends. Magnus tipped his face up with hand under his chin and the tenderness in the touch made Alec look up at him despite his embarrassment. He smiled at him, a smile so full of love and tenderness that Alec couldn’t help but smile back. When Magnus bent down to kiss him gently on the lips Alec forgot all about his embarrassment. When they drew apart Alec had a dazed and puppy love look on his face. Magnus turned to face the group again, giving Raphael an encouraging look over his shoulder as he did so. Izzy and Clary were smiling happily at them and Simon looked like if he smiled any more his face would crack, reminding Magnus of how he had looked when Alec had kissed him at the wedding that never happened.

“Well, I see you have been enjoying my whiskey and my hospitality in my own apartment so I do think I am entitled to kiss my boyfriend whenever and however I want…in my own home,” Magnus’ voice was warm but not without warning as he answered Jace.

“Of course,” Jace quickly agreed, blushing in embarrassment, vowing to try and let a little of his alpha male tendencies go so his brother could relax more around him when it came to him and Magnus.

Jace had thought that Alec knowing he approved of him through their bond was enough but he now realized it was just as important that he showed it in every gesture, every word and he vowed to do just that.

“Nice to see you again, Biscuit,” Magnus said with a fond smile, nodding towards her. “And everyone else who doesn’t live here but almost seem to be here more than me,” he said with wry humor as his eyes swept over the group.

Clary laughed. “Thanks for having us.”

“Any friends of Alexander are always welcome here,” Magnus said warmly, meaning it.

“Sorry about the drinks. I will replace them,” Alec reassured, suddenly feeling very embarrassed that he hadn’t stopped this as they hadn’t asked permission.

“**We** will replace them,” Izzy corrected him gently, not willing to let Alec yet again take responsibility for something he had tried to be responsible about from the beginning.

Magnus laughed.

“Unless the Clave has given you all raises…or a paycheck to start with, that seems difficult but don’t worry about it,” Magnus said as he kissed the top of Alec’s head tenderly. “I like seeing you all…happy.”

“Come join us,” Izzy said, patting the floor beside her, smiling brightly. Noticing Raphael standing uneasy behind Magnus, almost hidden she said, “Raphael, is that you hiding back there? Come join us too.”

“I’m not sure...” Raphael began uncertainly.

“Hi Raph. No, you should join us,” Simon said with a smile, gesturing towards the table. They had had their differences but he had come to realize that Raphael was actually one of the good guys and he needed some vampires on his side considering he now was one.

“_Hijo, por favor únete a nosotros _[Son, please join us],"_”_Magnus asked of his adoptive son, putting a hand on his arm and Raphael nodded though he still looked a little uncertain and went to sit down next to Izzy. However, as soon as he sat down Izzy began chatting to him and had him smiling within the first 2 minutes of conversation, her natural charm never failing her.

“Should we?” Alec said, indicating the spot next to Raphael. He hadn’t missed that the vampire was feeling uncertain so he thought it best that Magnus would be seated next to him.

“Gladly,” Magnus said with a smile and sat down next to Raphael, Alec on his other side.

Jace scooped over so he was sitting next to Alec though he did give him a meaningful look at having to have Simon at his other side so Alec could sit next to Magnus, keeping a wide open space between him and Simon. Alec gave him a small smile as he kept one hand intertwined with Magnus, mouthing the words ‘_I will make it up to you tomorrow_’.

Magnus made a fancy looking martini appear in his hand and a glass of blood appeared in Raphael’s.

When Simon started talking again – because seriously when did that guy ever **not** talk – Alec leaned close to Magnus and whispered against the curve of his neck, unable to stop himself, “You are so perfect.”

Magnus looked down at him and smiled happily. “So are you, darling.”

At this moment, with his son on one side of him, his lover on the other, sitting among friends…this was a moment in time he wanted to etch into his memory for all time.

After a little while Jace said with a wink, “So….isn’t it time for Magnus to tell a funny drinking story?” He smiled and nodded when Magnus offered him another glass of the fancy whiskey.

“Yes!” Clary and Izzy said at the same time, almost squealing like schoolgirls.

“This will be interesting,” Simon said curiously.

“_Solo déjame fuera de eso, papá_ [Just leave me out of it, dad],” Raphael said with both a smile and a warning, not wanting any of their shared adventures to be shared with the group just yet. In Spanish, his native tongue, it had always been easier for him to address Magnus with the fondness he held for the Warlock and adopted father.

“Ok, ok.” Magnus said with a sigh. However, his tone and eyes made it clear he was only pretending that it was a big sacrifice; in truth Magnus loved to tell stories.

“I do have some great stories. Like that one time Ragnor and I went to this party in the fairy realm….”

Alec put his head on Magnus’ shoulder, listening to his story with amusement and fascination. Sitting here, Magnus next to him, Jace beside him, their bond telling him that he was content, his sister happy, Raphael relaxed and Clary and Simon, friends he hadn’t known he had come to care so deeply for…seeing them all so happy, close and carefree…Alec felt his lips curve in a smile as he himself was finally at peace – the contentment within the people he cared for warmed him like a blanket, bringing light and bliss to his heart and mind.

** _The End_ **


End file.
